POR QUE RENESMEE AGRADECE PODER DORMIR
by Msverisho
Summary: una pregunta inocente, una mentira piadosa, que pasara cuando en un futuro ella se de cuenta que lo que paso es noche no era "solo un juego"?  los personajes son de meyer, la trama mia


**LA RAZON POR LA QUE RENESMEE AGRADECE PODER DORMIR**

La pequeña hibrida siempre ha tenido curiosidad el porqué ella duerme y sus padres no lo hacen, aunque cientos de veces le han dicho que es por ser mitad humana siente la tremenda curiosidad de saber por qué a los vampiros no les da sueño después de un día tan pesado como los que tiene su familia y más aun, que hacen por la noche cuando los demás duermen?, nessie sabe que ellos no casan humanos por lo que descarta la posibilidad de las típicas películas y sabe que las noches son muy largas, por lo tanto ellos deberían de aburrirse mucho y sintió lastima por su pobre familia insomne. Un día muy decidida la pequeña de solo un año de nacida pero el cerebro de una de 6 decide plantearles a sus padres la duda que la estaba carcomiendo.

-Papi, Mami, ustedes no duermen verdad?

- Así es hija, no tenemos necesidad- responde su amado padre ya que aunque pudiera la mente de la pequeña había pactado con bella que mantendría su escudo para darle un poco de privacidad a su hija

- Entonces que hacen por la noche, cuando los demás dormimos? – la pregunta hizo palidecer (no sé cómo) aun mas a los ya blancos vampiros y si bella fuera humana juraría que estaría como un tomate por la duda de su hija, claro que si fuera humana en un principio, ella no tendría que hacer esa pregunta ya que los humanos SI pueden dormir.

- Nos divertimos- dijo Edward con toda la naturalidad y le lanzo una mirada torcida a su esposa tan fugaz que su hija no pudo notar.

- Acaso tienen fiestas? - la curiosidad de renesmee no se dio a esperar

- No hija- intervino la madre por primera vez aun apenada por el comentario de Edward – planeamos formas de pasar el día con tigo.

- Ah ya veo…. Y mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, y mis tíos Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett? – Renesmee quería aclara sus dudas de una vez por todas.

- Ellos… – hablo Bella por miedo a lo que Edward pudiese decir – Ellos planean su día, si, ellos piensan cosas para hacer así como nosotros con tigo.

- En teoría es cierto, ellos hacen lo mismo que nosotros para que tu estés aquí- de nuevo Edward con sus imprudencias ya le afectaba demasiado Emmett y era una suerte que su linda hija aun tuviera la mente inocente…

Renesmee decidió que era suficiente y salió a jugar con jake, una tarde tan atareada lógicamente la dejo tan agotada que cayó como un plomo cuando llego la noche.

12:30 am:

Nessie siente la urgente necesidad de ir al baño, algo poco común en ella y en vez de llamar a su madre, piensa que esta grandecita como para ir solita y se levanta sin hacer mínimo ruido, cuando pasa de regreso nota que la habitación de sus padres tenia la puerta abierta así que con su típica curiosidad por saber que planeaban sus padres hacer con ella mañana (o más bien hoy) y se asoma pero sus padres no hablaban sino que parecía que se atacaran, Su madre estaba como montada en su padre y jugaba dando brinquitos de arriba hacia abajo y su padre tenía un gesto demasiado extraño en su cara, solo veía la espalda de su madre y escuchaba unos gruñidos de diversión; sus padres no se percataron de lo que la pequeña vio, incluso Edward estaba tan concentrado que no escucho su mente y la adorable Nessie inocentemente solo pudo pensar en una cosa… "_Mintieron, ellos no planean el día como me dijeron, ellos… JUEGAN AL CABALLITO"_

**EPILOGO DE LA HISTORIA:**

La pequeña Renesmee ya no lo es, es una joven hibrida de 12 años con el inmortal cuerpo de una joven de 17, después de suplicas y suplicas al fin consigue que su padre la deje ir a la escuela, se encuentra en un grado inferior al de sus familiares y se anoto como la única hermana biológica de Edward. El día de hoy había una clase especial: sexualidad. Cuando empezaron a explicar Nessie quedo con una clara idea pero poco detallada de lo que es el sexo, por lo que decide preguntarle a la única persona a la que le confiaría tal intimidad, su mejor amigo, y desde hace poco pareja, SU lobito Jacob.

-Deberas quieres saber? – le pregunto por enésima vez.

- Que si jake, por favor?- ese puchero que le hizo convenció al lobo, después de todo el no puede negarle nada a su objeto de imprimación y algún día ella tendría que saber, así que accedió…

- Veras… - así comenzó "la charla" y Renesmee escuchaba atenta y con gestos cada explicación de su amado y no dudaba en preguntar

- Posiciones?

- Así es, como por ejemplo el misionero, el caballo (no se si se llama así verdaderamente la posición, no se mucho de esos nombres)

- Caballo?

- Veras, en esta la mujer… - y con esa explicación los recuerdos de Renesmee revivieron como si hubiese sido ayer y se dio cuenta de que en verdad sus padres no estaban jugando como ella creía…

- ya veo jake, así que eso también lo hacen los vampiros – debía de estar segura antes de juzgar a sus padres

- Naturalmente

- tú y yo…?

- Aun no lo sé… eso solo sería como cuando y si tú quieras….

- Entiendo – de repente una idea cruzo la mente de Nessie que simplemente hizo que se ruborizara de pensarlo.

- Jake….. Hoy no quiero quedarme en casa…. Quiero pasar la noche a tu lado

- Que? – Jacob se puso rojísimo al ver la seriedad y el sonrojo en la cara de Nessie – Estas segura? Tan pronto?

- sí, lo que pasa es que no podre mirar a mis padres hoy a la cara y me alegrara poder dormir sin temor a despertarme

- Solo dormir? – El alivio lo invadió, aunque la deseara el esperaría milenios si fuera necesario

- Si, de verdad agradezco poder dormir todos estos años

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga por que en ella se baso mi historia, espero que cuando lo leas, te acuerdes y te puedas reir, chica no te preocupes que no dire tu nombre pero recuerda que te adoro y te extraño

**AGRADEZCO REVIEWS O EL SIMPLE ACTO DE LEERLO ;) NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO...**


End file.
